great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Senju Shane
' ' Character's name ''' '''Shane Senju Clan's Name Senju Clan Nickname Hidden Leaf Tailless Beast ( Nickname gained from his former foes detailing his massive chakra pool) Imvu name ShodaimeSenju Age 21 Birthday 6/12 Gender Male Weight Ripped 210lbs Height 6'2 Relationship Status Married (Himaki Hyuuga) Jonin Rank And NPC ATM Alignment Neutral Unique Traits 1.Able to perform Suiton jutsu by gathering water particles from the air, plants, ground, and trees.( like Nidaime was able to do) 2. Flying Thunder God 3. Water Manipulation:User can create, shape and manipulate water (like Gaara with his sand as if it has a mind of it's own. 4.Shiki Fuujin Seal- Seal The Soul Or Tailed Beast Into The User or Away (same jutsu Minato used) 5. Wolf Sage Mode:Locked Massive,Massive Chakra Pool Occupation Ninja (Hokage) Allies Hidden Leaf, Levii, Hidden Sand Village, Enemies (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature' Suiton Second Nature Lightning Summoning Wolf Summoning Ra Ra (Nickname: Spark) Ra Ra is a large and built lightning elemental Wolf. He stands around the same height as (Monkey King Enma) and the built form of an ape. Ra Ra is a solid, yellow furred ( that sticks up likes like small lightning bolts) Wolf with a dark blue colored tail. Postioned in the thickest part of the tail lies a large sphere like shape of fur that contains the color of solid white with light blue etchings along the outer perimeter of Said sphere. Ra ra possess large ears that come up to a point and a eye protector that defends against blind attacks such as flash bombs or other type of blinding techniques. Ra Ra has a dark toned voice (sort like the 8 tail beast) that echoes out his thoughts, commands, and feelings very effectively. Ra Ra could be described as cocky but intelligent at the same time. He doesn't let emotions or the heat of battle cloud or effect his judgment in any way. He's very calm and collected which is why Shane is able to connected more with Ra Ra than any other Wolf. Abyss (Nickname: Black Hole) Abyss is a medium sized built Wolf with the same similar height as (Monkey King Enma). Abyss is a Suiton elemental Wolf despite the thrown off fur color this specific Wolf possess. One Key feature of Abyss is the sporting of Shane Senju old mask he'd wore as a Jonin. The mask of course, was adjusted to fit Abyss perfectly. The eye sockets were extend and layered over with reflected panels that protect his eyes from blinding attacks that could be used on him. Abyss is a hyper and devoted Wolf that wishes to prove his worth to Ra Ra. Abyss was always made fun of because of his fur color and personality. Shane Senju on the other hand thought that made Abyss different (in a good way) and decided to ask Abyss to join him along his journey as a shinobi. (Kujo) (Nickname: Destruction) Kujo is the combination of Abyss and Ra Ra. Kujo is a tiny bit bigger than Gamabuta which gives him the slight advantage in the size department. Kujo is mostly a mixed between light blue and white fur that gives off the look of newly formed iced. The tail on the other hand contains slight differences in color. Kujo possess nine tails with each one containing a small patch of solid red fur based around the very ending of each tail. The red patches would release a light glow ever so often depending on it's level of anger. Kujo is Shane Senju trump card for large scale battles. When combined and formed as one, Kujo gains the ability of Lightning and Suiton Elements making him a dangerous foe in battle. One downside to Kujo is he's easily angered which boost up his powers but at the same time result in a lack of control when it comes to his actions. Personality and Behavior Shane Senju is a very serious and straight up person. He's a well spoken individual who tell it as it is . He's a kind person but lacks the understanding of others at times. He's highly devoted and considered perfection or at least well executed in anything he does in life. Shane is very open and leads well in the conversation and even at times manipulates others in his speech. . Shane manners and behavior can be described as a splitting image of his Grandpa since that's who he looks up to the most in his life as a family member and a sensei. Though it's harder to bring out, Shane does have a brighter side to his attitude to others and things in life. Shane does swear time to time but only in severe circumstances. Shane respects others on the same ground (meaning you can be Academy Student or Anbu. He will give you the same amount of respect ' '''Nindo' Peace is the only way ..... I say what I mean and mean what I say Everyone in the Hidden Leaf makes it the village it is today Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''Two dark red streaks of paint (one on each side of his cheek) Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Total: 102.5 Kunai (Minato Style With Seal)- 3 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask SensoChan * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. Jutsu Name: Air of the deep Rank:C Range: Touch Jutsu Type: Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu Element: water Description: This special survival jutsu, like many of the water justu crafted by Shane is an advancement of his technique, specially it's stealth and tool usage. This jutsu creates a seal which either appears on the user, or someone the user designates. They are capable of making multiple hand seals. By breaking water back down into it's core components of hydrogen and oxygen, those bearings the seal can literally breathe water. Shane, Learned this jutsu after meeting a old suiton user for the first time. Finding that water users were unable to breath in the water. Name: Kaishin Ryouiki (Poseidon Domain) Rank: C-A Justu Type: Ninjutsu Element: Water Description: This is a common jutsu performed by Shane when he was a chuunin but mastered it to a higher level later on in life. It's more of a fitting jutsu as he can basically does anything he wants with the element. With having the he technically a master or referred as a "Complete" master when it comes to the suiton element. This justu allows to simply lifting water as a platform (c rank example) to raising tidal waves (A rank example). He can in essence mimic any water jutsu that is a pure water manipulation jutsu He can even create water, drawing it from the air, ground, plants, or even shifting his own chakra into water. The water even reacts and protects Shane on it's own accord (like Gaara with his sand) Name: Chakra rain storm creation Rank: A Justu Type: Ninjutsu Elemental affinity: Water Description: After forming on simple hand seal, Shane releases his chakra into the air in small condensed burst that are invisible to the normal eye. Within a set amount of time, normally a few seconds to half a minute depending on the amount of clouds in the sky. Shane would create a rain storm, which means the entire area directed to it becomes completely and utterly soaked quickly. Shane can control the rate at which the rain falls, making it anything from a light drizzle to a torrential downpour. His chakra tends run through the water at a low to medium extent, it is of course small but decent chakra amount. Shane can extend the ability of the rain merging it with another one of his jutsu making it into one jutsu. The water created from this rain jutsu, since it's his own chakra can now be detect the presence of people within it, He can judge the person chakra level and approximate their skill level through it. Name: Tsunami Rank- B-A Element: Water Justu Type: Ninjutsu Description: Shane would use this as a last resort or first move in which he uses all his chakra to grasp every amount of water from the sky, ground, lakes, rivers, plants, ect. This allows Shane to form a tsunami the size of sky scrapers to 7-8 story buildings or even bigger depending on the chakra and water he was able to grasp around his environment. Water Release: Aqua Susano'o mimic Jutsu is an S-Rank ninjutsu technique It requires massive amounts of water from the sky, ground, plants, trees, nearby river, oceans or many minutes of intense rain or many water creation jutsu beforehand. When the hand seals are given, Shane transfers a decent percentage of his chakra into all nearby water, pulling it towards him and forming a large construct around himself and controls the construct from inside ,seeing through its eyes and moving it as if it were his own body, and fighting with its own skills. The construct is even able to form hand signs to perform more powerful versions of his ninjutsu. The max form he could go with this jutsu is version 2 (Like sasuke version 2 form of sasano'o) The First layer is composed of a thick layer of water, 2nd and 3rd layer is vigorously rotating water making it really difficult to penetrate it's defenses, and the final layer consist of a thick chakra shield for a last line of defense. Name: Water Wall Rank: B Range: Close (0-5m) Mid (5m- 10m) (far10+m) Type: Defense Element: Water Jutsu Type: Ninjutsu Description: By clapping his hand twice Shane can ether emit a jet flow of water from his mouth, air, ground, to act as water barrier for incoming attacks (example Nidaime vs 3rd Hokage) Flying Thunder God Technique Rank:S is a Space–Time Ninjutsu created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, which allows the user to instantaneously transport themselves to a previously marked location Dead Demon Consuming Seal Rank:S After the hand seals are performed, the user's soul is partly separated from their body and suspended behind them. Behind their soul appears the Shinigami, which restrains their soul with its hair. Only the summoner is able to see the Shinigami at this point. Eventually, the Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chants unintelligibly until a cursed seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into the summoner's soul, thus allowing the summoner to call upon the Shinigami to seal a Name:Kiri Shikaku no Jutsu (Mist Vision Technique) Rank: C-B Element: Water Jutsu: ninjutsu Description: A technique usually used. The Mist Vision technique allows the user to see through heavy mist, steam, or any Name: Hidden Mist Rank:D Description Chidori Senbon: Thousand Bird Needles Rank: A Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m-10m)( Far: 15m-25m) Type: Attack Description: Chidori Senbon is a Lightning Element technique Shane is able to shape the Lightning Element to form senbon. Though unstated, these needles probably takes on Chidori's characteristics, including it's ability to cut through most anything which stands in its path. Lightning Release Chakra Mode Rank:B The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has different levels of activation. The level's activation is depicted by the users hair which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed the user can achieve. Thousand Birds Rank:A Range: Close Description-This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand, such that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target, producing heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces Thousand Birds Current Rank:A Range: Close Description-By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defense. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack Ligtning Katana Rank: B Element: Lightning Description: This makes it nearly unlockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. It can even cause death if stabbed Summoning Jutsu: The Ability To Summon His Wolves or Just Kujo Laser Circus (Kujo) Suiton And Lightning This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then it encircles the user's hand and from that, the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user is able to alter the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can also increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. These beams can be released from any of his tails or becomes more concentrated and be expeled from his mouth with great power False Sage Mode Rank:S Description: False sage mode is the combination of Shane, Ra Ra, and Abyss together. The combination of these 3 together will in turn grant Shane limited power that could be compared to a sage. This power changes the physical appearance of Shane giving him the false sage form of the Wolves. This form is used as a last resort or even first move to quickly dispose of his foe by using a quick and powerful move the mimics the power of a sage. The downside to this technique is the longer Shane is combined with Abyss and Ra Ra the more he turns into a wolf himself. If stayed in this form for to long, Shane will eventually turn into a wolf (like naruto almost turned into a toad) The other down side is extreme exhaustion afterwards. Form last a max of 4 post. 5th post changes begin to occur. 7th post Shane turns into a Wolf completly Seven Heavens Breathing Method Description:A taijutsu breathing method gathering up large amounts of oxygen to increase his lung capacity fourfold, he is granted strength similar to the Eight Gates, even including similar physical changes to the user. 1.The first activation (????, daiichi kassei) causes eyes to go completely white and he starts to give off a yellow aura. 2.The second activation (????, daini kassei) causes his body to expand slightly, his muscles becoming distinctly more prominent. 3.The third activation (????, daisan kassei) causes his skin to go red and appears roughly equivalent to the Gate of Life. Shane Senju wasn't able unlock anymore activation at this current time Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Rank: A Description: This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user Biography ( Made very late last night. Please excuse any errors or misspelling for I'm to lazy to edit) Shane was born into the Senju Clan. He was the Oldest brother of the three within the family. He's parents were known as the leaders of the Senju Clan at that time leading them into the age of peace and guidance. He's father rather lean and built ran the ever day actions of the Senju Clan along side his beautiful wife Maki. He's father ( Sho Senju) was a complete master of his elements of Water, Earth, and Wood. Sho wood style jutsus were said to even rival Hashirama as the son of NidaimeSenju though, Sho never seeked power to begin with.Sho was mostly known for his mastery and sheer power of his water elemental jutsu as he was given nickname "Water Lord" in the Hidden Leaf and other countries around the shinobi world which was a great honor. Sho was offered the title of Hokage but kindly declined as he thought the running of the Senju Clan was more important at that time. Sho suggested a more suited shinobi should be chosen to fill this role for the village. Maki (Shane,Levii, And Haki Mother(Hyuuga) was given very little roles in the Senju Clan due to the lack of trust other clans members had for her. Maki was the daughter of the Hyuuga Clan head branch leader. Maki mastered her clans ability's in both Taijutsu and her Byakugan. It was said that Maki skills even surpassed her fathers. Sho and Maki met during a peaceful festival in the Village Hidden In The Leafs. It was love at first sight. 3 years later; Sho and Maki got married but it didn't come without stipulations from both clans. 1.This marriage will bond both clans in a act of peace towards one another 2.Clans of both are not allowed to attack or interfere with this couple (resulting in a act of war) 3. The kids of this couple are welcomed as both part of the Senju and Hyuuga Clan and will be respected as such. It's Unknown if the Hyuuga gene or even the Byakugan was passed down onto both Kids (Depends on which clan they want to be). At age 4, Nidaime Senju enrolled Shane Senju in the Hidden Leaf Academy thinking the younger he was the more of a challenge it will imposed to Shane, but at the same time excel him to be a far better shinobi than others. Nidaime was correct in this assessment as Shane Senju excelled in the academy at such a young age. During the time Shane was in the Academy, Nidaime Senju took the Opportunity to teach and train his grandson due to the fact Sho was to busy running the every day actions of the clan. On the very first day of training, Nidaime first goal was to detect Shanes first chakara element by using elemental paper (paper that tells you what element you are by how it reacts to your chakra) Burning the paper means fire, soaking the paper means water, cutting the paper means wind, crunching the paper means lightning, and crumbling the paper means earth. Shane was given a single small sheet of this paper as he gazed upon his grandpa confused in his intentions. For the next 5 minutes nothing occurred which slightly aggravated Nidaime till slowly the paper would begin to get soggy. Shane gazed upon his grandpa confused in what just occurred to the paper, but Nidaime on the other hand released a bright smile. The Academy year was very rough to Shane in the aspect of Nidaimes training and teaching. The normal schedule of Shane's average day life was. 1. 7Am- Eat 2. 7:30 AM Morning teachings by Nidaime 3 .10 AM-Academy School/Lunch 4. 4PM- Training With Nidaime 5. 8:30 PM- Home/Daily Duties 6. 9:30 PM- Weapons Training/Strategy 7. 11PM- Bed. Shane graduated the academy at age 7 (1 year early) earning the top of his class that year. Nidaime, knowing the age Shane was, prevented him to go any further till becoming a little older and mature. Nidaime took this opportunity to solely focus on training Shanes in his Water element, Weapons Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Strategy, but most importantly teaching him jutsus he created himself. Upon the very first year under Nidaime (Grandpa) . the remainder of Shane's first year of training was mainly focused on the perfecting of his summoning and Water elemental jutsus. Upon the first year of training, Shanes appearance started to take shape. Shanes appearence was identical to his grandpa Nidaime. Shane had long spikey white hair that came up to multiple tips with solid red eyes. Nidaime nickname for his grandson Shane was the "White Wolf" due to his serious personality and strict attitude when it comes to certain things. Nidaime considered Shane his favorite of his two current grandsons due to the fact he mimics what Nidaime was like as a child. The attire Shane wore during training was a solid blue robe with a light gray belt tide around his waist. The second year of training was maninly focused upon Shanes Sution jutsu element. During this second year, Nidaime was able to teach Shane a rare ability when it came to the suiton element. Nidaime taught Shane the ability to perform water jutsu but instead using the water particles in the air, ground, plants, or any thing that contains water that can be extracted to be useful for Shanes Suiton jutsus. Shane at first struggled with this ability but within a years time, nearly mastered this ability. The third year of training ( Shane age 9) was one of the most impactful of his life at the a time. At the beginning of this year, Shane was given the news of the passing of his elder brother Haka. It was said that Haka died while on his 3rd mission as a Chuunin. The mission report stated that the team was ambushed by a 15 elite Anbu from an unknown opposing village. With one of his team members severely hurt, Haka told his team to take his hurt comrade and to get away. Haka was killed in battle after taking the lives of 8 elite Anbu down with him, but was able to buy enough time for his comrades to safety get away from harm. During the proceedings of Haka funeral, Shane hovered over his brothers dead corpse. His gaze was focused upon the smile firmly placed upon Haka as a solid stream of tears flowed down his face and onto the forehead of his fallen older brother. Haka Hidden Leaf headband lightly rest upon his lower waist as it glimmered from the reflecting beams of the sun. Shane quietly untied his head band from his right arm and exchanged it with his brothers. Shane wanted to acquire a piece from his brother to hold dear him and his brother to have a piece of his younger brother with him always. After the burying of his loving brother Haka, Shane vowed vengeance for the people that took his brothers life. During this year of training, Nidaime taught Shane advanced taijutsu and weapon based defense and attack. During the same year, Maki gave birth to her third child of the family. The small baby boy was named Levii Senju. Shane was interduced to him the very next day after training. A huge grin overcame Shane due to the fact he was now an older brother. 4th year of training (Shane age 10). The 4th year of training under Grandpa Nidaime was teaching of Nidaime own jutsu/technique called the Flying Thunder God and some other Secret techniques of his (Not Reanimation). Nidaime revealed his seal and technique formula to the jutsu. Shane wasn't able to master or even perform this technique atm but was given the tools to master it later on down the future At the age of 12 years old Nidaime deemed Shane ready to continue on his way as a shinobi. Before the conclusion of Shanes training with Grandpa Nidaime, he presented Shane with exact armor Nidaime worn when he was grown but deemed down to his weight and height along with 4 big scrolls that was sealed away into Shane by using a sealing tattoo.(The seal can only be opened by running his figer across the tattoo while saying the chosen word on the seal. (Seal only reacts to his speech tone) 3 months later, his Grandpa Nidaime died of natural causes a few days before Shane was going to be assigned to a team. Genin Years: Shane was quickly assigned to a 3 man team under Taka Senju. His comrades consisted of Reju Uchiha, Hope Senju, and Shane Senju Himself. Taka Senju was a decent size male with the age range of around 25 years old. Taka sported an old fashion solid purple armor that started from the upper sections of his chest and works down to his lower mid section of his waist. His lower half contained a simple long and saggy light purple pants with purple sandals Taka had faded red hair and cresent style eyes that revealed a slight tan of orange. Taka main elements were Suiton and Wind. Reju Uchiha was a short built Uchiha with jet black hair and eyes. Reju wore a loose fitting jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol firmly stitched upon the back. The long sleeve sections of the jacket was light red with a light blue square pattern running along the side of it. Renju also work black shorts to match his long sleeve jacket. Hope Senju on the other hand was the same age as Shane Senju (12 at the time)Hope was a beautiful woman at her time with solid white hair like Shane and eyes that reflect a solid bright orange color. Her outfit at that time consisted of a short fitting blue robe and black sandals that contain 2 solid white stripes on each. Though Shane and Hope were from different families, they already posed a strong bond with one another over the years. Genin Mission: The mission that stood out most between this team was the only A rank mission they were ever assigned to as a Genin. The mission goal: Protect and guide the Land Of Fire Daimyo to his new destination. Most of the mission went by great and with few minor problems along the way. Half way to their required location ,the so called "Elite 4 Of The Mist" Appeared directly in front of their road they were traveling. (the team took a side road leading to the destination. Taka thought it would throw off any opposing force trying to kill and takeaway the Daimyo). Shane was confused by this sudden approach thinking it would be easier to just plan a sneak attack rather than revealing themselves to their enemy in that manner. "dumbass" was the only word Shane was able to echoed out of his mouth before releasing a predicted sigh slightly afterwards. The "Elite 4 Of The Hidden Mist" were the so called best Jonin of the Hidden Mist. The so called "Elite 4" ran their mouth for about 5 min before doing the typical "Hand him over and no one will get hurt" line. Shane would command Hope to fall back to the Daimyou as a last resort of protection as Taka, Reju, and Shane took the front line. After a good hour of battling 1 of the 4 "Elite 4" was still standing (Alive though) 1 contained severe burns to which the skin upon his face started to melt off like a wax candle in heat. The second "Elite 4" member was completely sliced into 2 sections causing his internal organs to spew out like water from a water fountain. The severe cut seems to be caused by a high end Wind style Jutsu. The 3rd member of the "Elite 4" revealed indications of bruise marks along the outline of his throat revealing a choking style type move. The 3rd members facial expression showed a sign of deep desperation as his face contains a light purple color. Small droplets of water ran down the 3rd members throat thus, leaving the last member of the group. The final opposing foe looked upon the team in a uncaring state. Shane slightly walked ahead of Taka and Renju making eye contact with his foe. Shane's white hair began to rustles as his eyes resembled the color solid white marble. A huge devilish grin would overcome Shane as each step lead him closer to his opposing foe and the grin upon his face increasing in size "3 down..... one to go. I wonder how much you will scream compared to the others?" proclaimed Shane. The foe slowly backed away ( each step more hesitant than the last) "we'll me...et. again.." screamed the last member of the Elite 4 before fleeing from battle. Shane turned back around and lead himself to his former position ( near the right side of the Daimyo carrier).Hope was flustered upon Shane's return to the opposite side of her, releasing a hidden blush to her own will. ( The mission carried on without any further problems. The bodies were checked for important Intel before being buried with respect). Upon arrival back to the village, the current Hokage supplied Taka, Reju, Hope, And Shane a special medal for their bravery in battle during the protection of the Daimyo. ( When the mission was assigned, most shinobi were busy or assigned to other mission thus, leaving them unable to do the mission) Chuunin Years: 1 year after being Genin (13 years old) Shane would be highly involved in his little brothers life. Levii (Age 4) was developing in the same manner as he was. The only thing different is Maki and Sho payed more attention to their second child than Shane causing him to feel like the reject of the family at that time. Everyday after training/mission the very first thing Shane would do is go to his house and spend time with his little bro. The activities they did ranged from tag, battling him with a toy kunai, and even teaching him (trying) basic hands seals for later on in life. Levii always gave off the expression that he really enjoyed his big brothers company. Each time Shane would appear, Levii would release a bright and loving smile as if he brightened up his day by coming to see him. Anytime he goes on lengthy missions, Shane would always buy a toy for Levii thinking it would occupy him enough for his return. After one year of being assigned to Team Taka, they would be authorized to take part in the Chuunin Exam. At this time Reju, Hope, and Shane excelled greatly over the past year as a team. Reju honed in his fire based jutsus, Hope improved her wind style jutsus, and Shane mastered his current water based jutsus. During this single year, Shane made new friends along the way including a female Hyuuga named Himaki. Himaki was 1 year older than Shane (14) and part of the upper branch (Not related in Maki family line). Himaki was a decent size female (a tad bit shorter than Shane) wearing a navy blue (short style) robe with light brown stripes running down the edges. Himaki undershirt was a mix of white and brown with two Hyuuga clan crest symbols place on side of her short sleeves. She possessed dark brown hair with a split between her Hidden Leaf headband that was placed upon her forehead. Himaki and Shane didn't talk a lot but made sure to keep in touch. The cause of this lack of communication was due to being on the opposite teams and always on missions or training. Chuunin Exam: The Chuunin Exam took place in the Hidden Leaf. The first test was of course the written part of the Chuunin Exam. The basis around the Written part was tricky, but simple to Shane at least. The test consisted of 3 difficult questions that could be answered by Shane, but by a few in the current room. The Procter for the test stated "if any team members gets any problem wrong, they will fail the test and will not become a Chuunin" (Cheating wasn't allowed). Shane looked at the Procter, giving him "Go fuck yourself look before relocating his attention back to the paper. Shane would slightly form one hand seal underneath the desk causing 5 small and unknowing droplets to form from the water particles in the air. Shane would relay a 2 second message into all and cause the five formed droplets to make their way to Renju, Hope, Himaki, and her other two team mates right or left ear depending which one will be easier to reach. The droplets would softly pop near the entrance, echoing Shane's previous message which stated " Don't answer any". The message would startle all when relayed to them, but of course, they listened to Shane directions. When the Written Part was concluded, 1/3 of all participants were eliminated though, Hope, Reju, Shane, Himaki, and her team all made it. Chuunin Exam Part 2: Forest Of Death: The second part of the Chuunin Exam relied on team building and the gathering of two scrolls (half of one scroll was given to one section of the teams and the other half of the scrolls were given to the remaining teams). The goal was to acquire both scrolls and retreat to the huge building postioned in the middle of the Forest of Death. If you don't possess both scrolls and retreat to the selected building in a certain amount of time, you fail the second part of the Chuunin Exam. 30 minutes in, Reju, Hope, and Shane obtained the opposite scroll they were not giving (They defeated a Hidden Sand Team. The members were alive and well.) About 10 minutes of traveling, the building became visible to Shane, but a familiar figure halted his movements. Shane looked down to see Himaki team tending to Himaki herself. Shane told his team to "Hold up" before making his way down to the forest floor where Himaki was laying. This sudden movement of Shane startled Himaki team mates for a second, but eased their tension when they noticed it was Shane. "What Happened?" stated Shane to Himaki team mates. "She was attack from her blind side when using her Byakugan and sustained a injury on her lower right leg" responded the team. Himaki tilted her head up so she could see Shane. "h..hey Shane" calmly said Himaki though a sense of pain could be heard in her voice. Shane would kneel down, grasp his hands from underneath her, and lift her up (like Minato did after he saved Kushina). "We don't have time to lose, we're still not safe. Hide both your scrolls guys and lets make our way to the building" ordered Shane as his team and Himaki team made their way to the building. During the conclusion of the 2nd part, 1/2 of the teams were ether eliminated or killed. Himaki and Shane's team made it Chuunin Exam Part 3: Semi Rounds: The 3rd part of the Chuunin Exam consisted of randomized battles that pitted one shinobi against the other. Reju, Hope, and even Himaki defeated their foes in the first round of battles ( though Himaki was hurting during hers). The randomizer pitted Shane Senju against a Hidden Leaf Comrade named Hachimaru. Hachimaru dressed in dark style clothes but altered his style each time he's in battle (if he wants to). Hachimaru was a master of Taijutsu and was capable of opening the 3 of the 8 gates at this current moment. The cool thing about Hachimaru was that he could easily use Ninjutsu, but insist on using only Taijutsu. The battle went on for a good 45 minutes. Each 10 min interval, Shane would pinpoint his attack upon one of the nerves that ables Hachimaru to open his 3 of the 8 gates. The attacks seemed weak to Hachimaru though, he didn't know Shane's game plan to begin with. (Before the Chuunin Exam, Shane studied each Genin of the Hidden Leaf. Shane looked over their strengths, their ability, and concluded their weaknesses from those assessments.) Hachimaru was getting tired from this battle, so he decided it was time to finish it with a 3rd gate attack. Mid way through trying to unlock the first gate, Hachimaru noticed he was unable to and that's when Shane tired out Hachimaru and delivered the knock out blow behind his neck using a swift Taijutsu move. Shane was declared the winner as Hope and Himaki giggled softly. Chuunin Exam Part 4: Finals: During the finals, Renju and Hope won their selected battles in the finals. Shane would walk onto the battle field. Positioned in front of him was his foe, Himaki Hyuuga. Shane glanced at Himaki leg knowing she was still in a great amount of pain. The word "Begin" rang out through the crowd as Himaki went into a defensive stance. Shane slowly walked to Himaki until he was 3-4 ft. near her. He glanced at her leg once more before turning back around, raising his hand, and saying "I forfeit, I refuse to fight a injured comrade". The boos rang out in a cluster of cussing along with the throwing of beverages and snacks towards Shane's way. The current Hokage (Yuna Hatake) released a slight grin upon Shane's actions as Himaki stood there in shock. Before Shane walked out of the exit he directed a thumbs up to Himakis way. After the actions Shane pulled, he was still upgraded to Chuunin. During his Chuunin years is where he performed a reverse summoning in which, he first met his summoning's Sparky and Abyss Jonin Years: After being Chuunin for two years (15 years old), Shane was upgraded to Jonin for his skills and mastery of his jutsus. During these years as a Jonin,(5 years) Shane learned and mastered the Flying Thunder God technique to the point it rivals Minato in speed and accuracy and mastered new jutsus for his arsenal. During these years, many things occurred in Shane's life. Hope Senju was killed in battle during a B rank mission. This effected Shane greatly, causing him to lock himself in his home for a solid week (without any outside communication). Taka was upgraded to Anbu status, Himaki was upgraded to Jonin, and Reju was killed in battle during an S rank mission which almost drove Shane into utter sadness if it wasn't for the aid of Himaki during this rough few years. Renju body though was never found. The only peice of evidence was a pool of blood and his Hidden Leaf headband. Shane relied on Himaki greatly over the years, slowly gaining feelings for her and Himaki vise versa. While Shane was a Jonin, he still was highly involved in Levii life when it comes to events, school, playing, and even training at times. During the age of 17, Shane and Himaki started dating and by the age of 20 got married. The Wedding was a decent size which included all his friends from the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand. Shane's best man for the wedding was of course was his little brother, Levii. The wedding was amazing, beautiful, contained great entertainment, and food as well. Hokage: After Yuna passed away from a heart attack, Shane was assigned the 4th Hokage after 3 weeks of searching for the perfect fit. Although Shane was young, the elders thought he would be a perfect fit to protect and help prosper the Hidden Leaf Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Must be a council member) Category:Biography Category:Templates